


Pantheon

by siqwithaQ



Series: Try Another Looking Glass [20]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siqwithaQ/pseuds/siqwithaQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace had always liked to give his little brother what he wanted, even if it meant giving himself away to get it for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pantheon

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the missing updates! I've had a busy time and I forgot completely.
> 
> And now since I apparently need to say this: If you think you've read this ficlet before, you might have. I have posted it previously on my tumblr. Please stop accusing me of plagiarising myself.

Ace used to think he was very special. That was when he was merely a child, though, before he knew the existence of other pantheons.

Today he was meeting a representative of Whitebeard's Pantheon, one of the most powerful pantheons there was. He was slightly nervous, but more than that, excited. He'd be meeting someone who had the same type of powers as himself: fire.

Ace didn't have to wait long on the neutral meeting grounds that had been decided on. Soon enough, the Phoenix swept in on a river of flames in the sky, resplendent in blues and yellows.

"Phoenix," he greeted, with as much respect as he could convey through the excited grin that had forced itself upon his face.

The Phoenix raised an eyebrow. "Fire Fist. Care to tell me the purpose of this meeting?"

"My Pantheon wants to negotiate territory," Ace answered. "My brother, you see, he's stubborn, always has been, and he made some friends down on Fishman Island…"

"I see," the Phoenix cut him off. "And what, exactly, is your brother offering to us?"

Ace's mouth snapped shut. "I don't think he thought that far ahead."

The Phoenix was unamused. Without a word, he turned around and looked to be about to fly off again.

"Wait!" Ace yelled, managing to make the Phoenix pause. "I'll… I'll find you something. Anything."

"How far does  _anything_  go?" asked the Phoenix.

"Anywhere. I'll give you myself, if I have to."

The Phoenix's half-lidded eyes widened by a fraction. "You'd give up yourself, just to make your brother happy?"

"He's my little brother," Ace answered, not quite getting why the question was needed. "Of course I would."

"Well…" His eyes roved up and down Ace for a second, before he extended a hand. "Join Whitebeard's Pantheon, and you can consider it a deal, Fire Fist."

Ace reached out and took the hand with no hesitation. "Call me Ace."

The Phoenix smirked. "In that case, call me Marco."

"Alright." Ace smiled excitedly up at the other god again. "Nice to meet you, Marco."

"Well met, Ace."


End file.
